


Bring a Gun to a Knife Fight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fights, Gen, Guns, Magic, Season/Series 06, Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy faces an unusual fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring a Gun to a Knife Fight

Buffy had heard the phrase 'bring a gun to a knife fight' before, but she'd never seen a gun brought to a _stake_ fight until tonight.

"Say hello to my little friend." The vampire stroked the barrel of the shotgun. Buffy was so glad that Xander wasn't around to hear that terrible impression.

"What kind of self-respecting vampire carries a gun?" Spike grumbled.

Buffy refrained from commenting. The last thing she needed right now was a gun in her face _and_ a fight with Spike.

"Heard there was a slayer in town; didn't want to face her empty-handed." The vamp laughed.

"Fortunately for me, I don't work alone." Buffy felt the grip of Willow's magic and raised her hand, just as she had against Adam. "And one of my friends can stop bullets."


End file.
